


Happy to See Me?

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: He leans backwards, tipping his head back against the couch, the long line of his throat exposed as he exhales a deep breath. “I really fucking missed you, kid.”Something inside of you tightens at his words. It’s been a long time since you felt the way you feel right now about anyone. You’ve stopped denying what Dean means to you, but it still surprises you how after even months apart, you still end up right back here, heart thumping erratically as you watch him.OR: Imagine seeing Dean for the first time in months, and having him not really able to hide how happy he is to see you.





	Happy to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in s12, sometime after Mary leaves, but also after Asa's funeral.

You smile to yourself as you turn down the long road that leads to the bunker, the late afternoon sunshine warm on your face as you let the breeze from your open car window drift over your face. 

It’s been months since you’ve seen Dean or Sam, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t excited. These boys were about the closest thing to family you had left. 

You roll up the long dirt road when you see the half-hidden entrance to the garage open, waiting for you. _Sam_ , you think, and grin when you can just make out his form inside, watching as you pull up and slow to a crawl, pulling in next to the Impala. 

He grins as you shut off the engine and is there before you even get the door open, pulling it open for you and hauling you into a hug. “It’s good to see you,” he says, smiling, and you can’t help but return the hug. Sam is one of your best friends on the planet, and you’ve missed him a lot since you’ve been on your own. “Dean’s inside, making some dinner.”

“Oh–” You start, frowning, but Sam is already waving you off.

“Don’t even try it. We both know you haven’t eaten anything all day. Plus, now that we’ve actually got a kitchen, Dean barely leaves the place. He’s just making burgers or something. Come on.” 

You follow him inside the long twisting hallways of the bunker and before you even get to the kitchen you can smell the dinner that Dean is cooking, and your mouth is practically watering. You can’t remember the last time you ate something that didn’t come from a drive-thru.

“There she is,” Dean crows when you walk in the room behind Sam, and you laugh as he abandons his burgers in favor of enveloping you in a hug so tight you kind of suffocate for a second. “It’s good to see you, kid.” He murmurs in your ear, and you fight off a shiver. He presses a kiss to your temple as he lets go of you, and heads back towards the stove.

“I never knew I was so loved around here.” You tease. “I should leave for months at a time more often.” 

You see Dean tense a little bit at your words and the smile falls off your face as you look at Sam questioningly. He shakes his head at you, and you frown. Clearly there’s something you’re missing, and you’re not sure you want to know what it is if it makes both of them react like that.

“Where’s Cas?” You ask instead, changing the subject. 

Dean turns around, clearly forcing a smile as he puts some burgers onto a plate. “Who knows. Arizona, the last we heard?” 

You wrinkle your nose. “What is he doing all the way out there? I thought you guys were taking a break, you know after…” you shy away from the topic, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “Well, everything.” 

“Yeah, well.” He says, not looking at you either. Awkwardness. Awesome.

“So what have you been doing?” Sam asks, and you reach for a plate, grabbing a burger from Dean’s outstretched hands. 

“Not much, really. A few small salt and burns, and there was the time this old lady was convinced there was a bigfoot in her garden shed–”

“God. How do you find these people?” Dean asks, his face lighting up. He loves weird hunt stories. 

“I don’t know, how did you manage to mismatch your shirt and your pants today?” You snark, and he glares at you.

“How dare you.”

The three of you eat dinner like this - snarking back and forth at each other and telling stories, occasionally falling into companionable silence. This is what you liked most about getting back with the boys. They were probably the only two people in the world that really know what you’re going through - when you need to talk, and when you just need the quiet to process everything. You had a feeling they were going through the same thing.

“Why do you keep smiling at me?” You finally exclaim, laughing, when you catch Dean smirking at you again out of the corner of your eye.

He holds up his hands in surrender. “So sorry I’m happy to see my best friend, I’ll try to act disappointed next time.”

Sam snorts and you groan. “Stop being so dramatic!”

Later, you move to the library, Sam claiming exhaustion and heading to his room to unwind before bed. You and Dean grab some beers from the fridge and take seats at opposite ends of the couch, facing each other.

“So, spill.”

He makes a face. “The hell are you talking about?” 

You roll your eyes. “What happened? You guys are acting weird.” 

He sighs, taking a long drag from his beer. “What do you know about what went down with the Darkness?”

You tell him what you heard, and he nods at the appropriate spots. “So, turns out Chuck was God. There was only one way to end the whole thing after the trick with Lucifer backfired.” 

You wait for him to finish, and when he doesn’t, your eyes widen as you connect the dots. In a flash, you’re lunging at him, punching him hard in the arm. 

“What the fuck?” 

“You _idiot_! You were going to sacrifice yourself?” 

“What else was I supposed to do?” 

You shrug helplessly, still feeling panic course through your veins at how close you came to never seeing him again. “You should have called me. I should have been here. I should have helped–”

“There was nothing for it, kid.” He tries to reassure you, but you barely hear him.

“I’ve been wasting my time on ghost hunts and helping some fucking old ladies in my hometown and you were literally going to blow yourself up.”

He shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. It didn’t happen. She just– she just left.”

“Okay… so why are you and Sam still moping around here then? I knew you were taking a break, but.” 

He reaches for his beer again, fiddling with the label as he avoids your eyes. “Amara said she wanted to give me something before she left.” 

You narrow your eyes. “Gross, Dean.”

He glares at you again. “Not like that, you perve. She said she wanted to help me like I helped her by reuniting her with her brother. When I came to, after, there was someone else there.” 

You raise your eyebrows. “Adam?”

His eyes cloud with sadness for a moment. “No. No, she didn’t give me a brother. She gave us back our Mom.” 

Your head spins. “Jesus.” 

“Yeah.” He laughs bitterly. “She was here for a few weeks. Even hunted with us for awhile.”

“So… do I get to meet her?” You ask, smirking. “Hands down she likes me better than–”

“She’s gone.” Dean interrupts you, his knuckles white on the neck of his beer. “She said– she said she needed some time to figure things out.” 

_Oh_. It makes sense, now, how he tensed up when you mentioned being gone for awhile. Dean’s always had a bit of separation anxiety, but when it comes to his mother, that boy’s emotions were on high gear.

“Oh, Dean.” It comes out as a whisper. “I’m–”

“Don’t say you’re sorry. Please.” His eyes meet yours, pained. “We’ll be okay. It just– it sucks.” 

“Yeah.” You agree, sipping your beer. “That blows.” 

He snorts. He leans backwards, tipping his head back against the couch, the long line of his throat exposed as he exhales a deep breath. “I really fucking missed you, kid.” 

Something inside of you tightens at his words. It’s been a long time since you felt the way you feel right now about anyone. You’ve stopped denying what Dean means to you, but it still surprises you how after even months apart, you still end up right back here, heart thumping erratically as you watch him.

“Missed you too, asshole. You couldn’t have picked up the phone when all this shit went down?” 

“What would you have done?”

_I would have got in the car that day,_ you don’t say. You shrug instead. “I don’t know. I would have done something, though.” 

He smiles at you, a lazy smile that takes a few seconds to stretch across his face, and it sets your nerves ablaze. “I know you would have.” He sets his beer down on the table in front of you and leans a little closer, causing you to freeze up. You hate when he does this to you - makes you so flustered you feel like a damn teenager again.

“What are you thinking about?” You ask, tilting your head to one side. That stupid smile hasn’t left his face yet and it’s making you nervous. 

“Honestly? Thinkin’ about bending you over the couch and showing you how much I missed you.” He says, his voice low and heated, sending a shudder through your body.

“Y-yeah?” You choke out, struggling to swallow your beer. 

He hums, moving closer. “If I’m reading this all wrong you better tell me right now before I do something that I–”

“You’re not!” You blurt quickly, blushing. “You’re not.”

“Awesome.” He grins, shark-like, and then he’s moving, pressing you into the armrest behind you, his lips sealing over yours like you’ve done this a hundred times before. He doesn’t waste any time, licking into your mouth as soon as you grant him access to your mouth, and you make a keening noise that would be embarrassing if he didn’t seem to love it so much, his hand winding into your hair and _tightening_. 

“Been thinking about this for– _god_ –” he chokes out when you press your hips against his, “– for years, kid.” 

“That’s a long time.” You pant as he plants his mouth on your neck, tilting your head upwards. 

“You’re damn right,” he all but growls. “Everything was too much,” he pauses, his hand sliding under your t-shirt as your hands move to his hair, trying to keep him in place. “The damn world was always ending; I never had time to–” he pants, holding your hips still. 

“Problem, Winchester?” You grin at his response, trying not to moan when his hands find the small of your back, pulling you closer against him. 

“If you don’t stop moving this is going to be over before it starts.” His voice is like honey poured over gravel. Smooth and rough at the same time. 

“Bedroom.” You manage to get out and he nods emphatically, offering you a hand to hoist you off the couch before he starts pulling you down the hallway, you almost having to run to keep up with him. A breathless laugh spills out of you, and at the sound Dean stops, turning around to look at you with so much adoration it almost makes your heart stop.

He presses you against the wall right there in the hallway, kissing you desperately, almost like he can’t stop himself. “Can’t get enough of you when you laugh like that.” He tells you, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Not complaining.” 

“Good.” He grins at you again, winking, before pulling you into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

.

.

.

In the morning, you almost forget where you are until you practically get elbowed in the head by Dean. 

“Ow,” you whine, stirring. “Move over.”

“You move over.” He grumbles, rolling away from you. “Why are you so hot?”

You laugh, and he sighs. 

“I mean temperature wise. You’re like a human furnace.” 

“Not my fault. Besides, you’re taking up the entire bed–”

“God, are you always this whiny in the mornings?”

“Only one way to find out.” You say, feeling brave.

He rolls back towards you, cracking one eye open, a small, shy smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“For science.” You say, and he rolls his eyes.

“Nerd.”

“Asshole.” 

Turns out the best way to win a snark contest with Dean Winchester is to kiss him breathless. You’re not complaining.


End file.
